Never Forget Her Memory
by btamamura
Summary: The members of STARISH are saying their final farewells to someone who'd changed their lives for the better. No shounen-ai. Character death.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

**Notes:**_** This one hit me last night just as I was starting to sleep. There is no shounen-ai in this, just close friendships. There is a character death warning, though. But, I will say this. I do not hate the one who will die. In fact, having the others say just how much the other means to them shows that I do like this character and feel that they really have changed many lives for the better.**_

The concert was over, but Nanami Haruka was still nowhere to be found. "I'm sure she just got held up in traffic...or knowing her, she got lost," Ren commented lightly as he switched on the TV, ready to wind down after the concert.

"I don't know, guys, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this..." Otoya murmured. He jumped as his phone started to ring. "Nanami!" He hurried over to the table their phones were sitting on and he picked it up. "Nanami?"

"Ittoki Otoya-san, correct?"

_That's not her..._ "Um, yeah."

"I'm glad I was able to reach you. Nanami Haruka-san was involved in a traffic accident this evening."

"What?"

The rest of STARISH turned to the redhead after hearing his exclamation. "Hey, what's going on, Otoya?" Sho questioned.

Otoya was shaking and turning white as a sheet. "Nanami...what happened to Nanami...?"

Tokiya moved forward and took the phone from Otoya, then wrapped an arm around him to try to calm the redhead before his shock became too much. "This is Ichinose Tokiya."

"Ichinose-san, I'm sure you've heard, but Nanami Haruka-san has been in a traffic accident. She's in surgery at the moment, but her chances aren't looking too good. I think you and your companions should come down here immediately, if you want to see her again...one last time."

Tokiya also paled, but he kept a firm stance and tightened his hold on Otoya. "Which hospital?" he whispered. He continued listening as he heard the name of the hospital. "Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to his companions. "Nanami-san is in the hospital. We have to hurry. Now."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed Otoya and Tokiya out of the room.

Just as Masato had closed the door after them, the show Ren had been watching was interrupted. "This just in, the composer for STARISH, Nanami Haruka-san, has been reported to have been in a traffic accident. Unfortunately, it seems that her chances of survival are very slim."

A doctor approached them, realising right away who they were. "You're friends of Nanami-san, correct?"

"Tell us, Sensei, what's happening?" Ren demanded curtly.

"Then, I won't ease anything, if you wish to know. Nanami-san is on life support at the moment. She suffered severe internal injuries, mostly to her liver and her left lung. The worst damage was inflicted to her brain. It's still showing signs of activity, but we don't think she will make it through the night. As soon as her brain ceases to function, then we will have no choice but to let her go."

"No...no, there has to be some way to save her! There has to be!" Otoya exclaimed as he felt himself start to fall. He felt someone catch him, likely Tokiya again.

The doctor sadly shook his head. No matter how many times he'd done this, he always felt his resolve start to crumble when he could see the grief showing on the faces of the loved ones he's had to tell that soon, someone dear to them will die. "I'm very sorry. There's nothing more we can do. All we could do was tend to her injuries, but we can't do anything to help her any further. We'd had you called down here so you could say your final words to her. You can choose how many will go in and when, this is something I can no longer control." He turned and left.

"Nanami...no, she can't die..."

Tokiya held Otoya tightly. He didn't know what he could say to the redhead.

"Otoya-kun, you should go first," Natsuki stated, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt Sho take hold of his hand and returned the firm grip.

The redhead nodded. "Tokiya, come with me. I don't think I can go in there alone."

The bluenette nodded and helped Otoya into the room.

She was hooked to machines, she was wrapped up like a mummy. There was no way this was Haruka, but both teenagers knew that it was. Not that they didn't wish it wasn't.

Tokiya helped Otoya sit down before he found his own seat. "Otoya, say something. She can hear us."

"But, what can I say?" the redhead shakily asked.

"Anything."

"Okay. Nanami, I really appreciate everything you've done. You never gave up, and that helped me to never want to give up. When we first did that audition test, neither of us knew what we were doing. But, you worked hard to understand music scores, and composed a beautiful song. Because of that, I was pushed to work harder to create the lyrics for our song. I did it, and it was because of you. I always had fun working with you, but the times I enjoyed most of all were when we hung out just as friends. I'm glad I was able to come to your aid the day of the entrance exam, otherwise, we may never have been able to come so far. Everything that has happened has been because of you, and I promise to not let anyone forget that." He turned to Tokiya.

"You gave me renewed hope, Nanami-san. Your sincere words about my songs, about how one saved you. That was what I needed to find myself again, to be reminded of how much I loved singing, so I could put everything into it. At first, I was against the idea of singing as a group, but in the end, I couldn't say no. Your melody reached all of us and drew us together in a way no other would've been able to. I'll work my absolute hardest, and never let that hope die again. I'll always put my heart into my work, just as you always did." His voice was cracking towards the end of that sentence.

Otoya closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back his tears. He could hear Tokiya was doing the same. "I'll never, ever forget you, Nanami. Not ever."

Throughout the room, all that could be heard was the sound of the heart monitor beeping, machines functioning, and quiet sobs coming from two teenage boys who held each other as they let out their grief, knowing that this was the last time they could talk to Haruka.

"Come on, we need to let the others say something too," Tokiya whispered, voice still harsh with emotion.

Otoya nodded. "Bye, Nanami. We'll see you again, someday." He allowed Tokiya to help him out of the room. If Tokiya wasn't supporting him, he doubted he'd get very far. His legs felt like jelly, he felt like he would just collapse if made to walk on his own.

"Prepare yourselves for when you go in there. Don't allow shock to take you over," Tokiya stated as he led Otoya back to his seat. "There are a lot of machines around her and she's wrapped in bandages and gauze from head to toe. I felt you'd need that warning."

"Thank you," Masato replied as he rose from his seat. "Jinguuji, come with me."

Ren nodded and rose from his seat. He walked alongside his childhood friend as they entered the room of the person who helped change their lives.

Ren noticed Masato's stoic features were quickly changing to deep sorrow as they sat by Haruka's bed. He hadn't seen that look since the time he'd seen Masato crying after his father forbade him from music. "Go on and say something, Hijirikawa."

"Alright. Thank you, Jinguuji." He turned to the still girl on the bed. "Nanami. You reminded me of myself. My love of the piano, but my father forbidding it. Jii helping me learn it, just as your grandmother helped you. You helped me relive my love of music, and gave me even more to love about it. I never thought that I would enjoy singing as a group, but it was your music that helped me develop that interest. That's what I loved about your music. No matter if someone liked it or not, there was always something to enjoy about it, and soon, even one who does not enjoy music will find themselves enjoying it. Nanami, you changed a lot of lives with your music, and I'll never let anyone forget that it was you."

Ren inhaled deeply. "Kohitsuji-chan. I've known from the time I saw you help a small child, forgetting your rush to the entrance exams, that you've been a kind person. And, I was right, it was always showing. I'll never forget when I started to lose my passion in music and felt like giving up. Even after I tore up the incomplete lyrics to my song, you wouldn't give up and continued to help me find my passion again. You searched for all of the lyrics. How could one not feel passion coming from you being born in them? Our group song...well, while I did wish to have you to myself, there's something that helped me agree to take part in it. You. Your passion towards it. And, you're right, it did form something beautiful. Thank you for filling our lives with your music, Kohitsuji-chan." He turned to Masato and saw his childhood friend was struggling to keep his composure much longer. "Let it go. There's no judgement in here."

Masato shook his head. "I can't. Not in front of her."

"Then, let's go. Even out there, there's no judgement."

Masato nodded. He rose from his seat and waited for Ren. Together, the two teenagers walked out of the room, not looking back, not wanting to look back and acknowledge they'd never see Haruka again.

Ren was a little surprised to see that they had company. There was Tomochika, Sho's twin brother Kaoru and even Tsukimiya Ringo. "What are...?"

"Once I heard on the news, I knew I had to come right away. Haruka-chan's my best friend. I can't let her go without saying something to her."

"I wanted to let her know just how impressed I was with her," Tsukimiya-sensei added softly.

"I'm here for Sho-chan," Kaoru finished.

"Kaoru, look after the others, okay? While Natsuki and I are in there," Sho requested of his twin.

"Sure."

"Come on, Natsuki. Let's go." Sho got to his feet and waited for Natsuki to do the same before they walked hand-in-hand into the room.

"Haru-chan..." Natsuki's voice was inaudible as he whispered the name of his friend upon seeing her on the bed. He'd been told to not let the shock take over, but he couldn't help it. There was no way he couldn't be shocked seeing what he did.

"Let's sit down..." Sho suggested softly, leading Natsuki to the seats closer to the bed. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"No, you go first, Sho-chan. I don't think I can say much right now..."

"Okay." He looked at the girl on the bed. "We shared something, you and I. An admiration for our own idols. You didn't laugh when I told you about my admiration for Hyuuga-sensei nor why I had it, because you were exactly the same towards Tokiya when he was Hayato. I realised I could tell you anything following that, as you weren't the type to judge others. You encouraged me, even through the most ridiculous of situations, and I couldn't help but feel it. With our group song...if it was someone else, I would probably have said no, but it was you, so I said yes. There was something special about that song, and we all knew it. Thanks for everything, Nanami. I mean it. Everything." He turned to Natsuki. "Go on. You need to say something."

"I'll try." Natsuki inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself calm. "I still remember when I first saw you, I thought I was seeing Elizabeth. Even after I told you that she's my puppy, you didn't laugh at me or call me strange. I appreciated that. Not everyone can handle my idiosyncracies, I think I even tire Sho-chan out a lot. Whenever you played music for the class, I could feel my heart warming each and every time. Your music reflected your personality. Warm. Gentle. I meant it when I said you were like a warm, sunny spring day. I was reluctant about the group song, but in the end, I couldn't say no. Just one glimpse of it, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Your music does that, it can never leave someone's mind once they've heard it. You are the same. You'll never leave our memories. Haru-chan, I'll never forget you, we'll never forget you, and we'll never let anyone else forget you. You made STARISH. We might sing, but it's your music that brought us together. Thank you, Haru-chan. Thank you."

Sho quietly watched as tears fell from Natsuki's eyes, he'd seen them start to slip down his cheeks barely after he'd started to say his farewell to Haruka. "Natsuki..." He wrapped his arms around him, felt the embrace being returned tightly and heard his older friend start to cry. He couldn't help it, the tears fell from his own eyes and he shook lightly as he and Natsuki shared their grief.

The group watched as Natsuki and Sho left the room, they could see the two blonds had been crying. Kaoru immediately ran up to them and hugged them both.

Tsukimiya-sensei turned to Tomochika. "Go right ahead, Tomo-chan. You should tell her what you need to say."

"Sensei...come with me...I can't be in there without someone else..."

"Of course, Tomo-chan." He placed his hand on her shoulder and walked alongside her into the room.

Tomochika barely held herself together when she saw Haruka. She'd heard it was bad from Ren, but she never guessed it would be something like this. This was not how she wanted to see her friend again. "Haruka-chan!"

"Tell her everything you need to. She can hear it."

She nodded and gripped one of Haruka's hands. "I never thought my room-mate and friend in Saotome Gakuen would be someone like you. Someone who followed her heart and dreams, but also made certain to help others follow their dreams. I meant it when I said I even considered having you as my partner, because there was always something special about your music. It always warms the heart and is forever. You amazed me. You even told me that you spent most of your childhood living with your grandmother, so you wouldn't have had formal lessons. But, you managed to pull it off every time. You're truly an impressive person, and you're a great friend. I wish our reunion wasn't something like this. I wish we could've just sat and had drinks, talking and laughing about life. But, I'm still glad I get to see you again, Haruka-chan."

"Haru-chan, you were someone the school had never expected to have. From someone who couldn't read music scores to the composer of a famous idol unit. You are an amazing young lady. Even Shiny was amazed by your music, and that's really saying something because only the best could move him the way yours did. Your memory will forever live on in Saotome Gakuen. I will take it upon myself to remind everyone of you, of how far you'd come, and that you are the reason for STARISH. Nobody will ever forget you. I'll never forget you. Goodbye, Haru-chan. We shall see each other again one day." He turned to his former student and saw she was crying. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and tried soothing her while still allowing her to cry for her friend.

Everyone was outside, the nurses and doctor had been called into the room. All waited with held breaths, but all knew that what the doctor would say was going to change all of their lives forever.

The doctor came out and looked at everyone. He knew he'd have to be straight about it. "I'm sorry..."

They didn't need to hear anymore to know that Haruka had just died. Many tears were shed amongst the group. Otoya and Tokiya held each other, Ren held Masato in a half-embrace, Kaoru was holding Sho and Natsuki and Tsukimiya-sensei held onto Tomochika. Everybody, even Kaoru, shed tears for the fallen girl who'd changed their lives.

They stayed there. Even after they'd cried all of the tears they could that night, they stayed there silently. They continued holding each other.

_Minna-san. I'm sorry._

They looked up as they heard a voice.

_I didn't make it to the concert. I tried to hurry, but then I got lost...so..._

"Nanami...?" Otoya was the first to speak.

_I'm alright now. It doesn't hurt anymore. So, please don't be sad._

"How can we not be sad? Nanami...you're..." Sho whispered.

_I know. But, I'm alright. I'm really happy that I got to know such amazing people. I'm glad I got to be a part of your lives._

"No, Haru-chan. We're the fortunate ones for having you in our lives. You made such a difference to all of us," Natsuki protested.

_Really? Then, I'm glad. I'm sorry that I have to leave all of you now. But, I won't ever forget either of you. Ittoki-san. Ichinose-san. Hijirikawa-san. Jinguuji-san. Shinomiya-san. Sho-kun. Tomo-chan. Sensei. All of you. Thank you. I love all of you very much._

"We will never forget you, Haruka-chan. We love you too," Tomochika responded.

"Thank you for everything you've done for my brother, Nanami-san," Kaoru added.

_You're welcome, Kurusu-kun. Well, it's time to go. Goodbye, everyone._

They felt her fade and knew that she really was gone. But, they didn't shed tears with this farewell. There was a sense of peace knowing that Haruka really was alright, and they'd been able to hear what she had to say to all of them. That was just as important as them saying what they needed to to her.

Everyone loved Nanami Haruka, and they would always miss her. They knew one day that they would be able to see her again, but they had to wait. However, they didn't just sit around twiddling their thumbs, they lived their lives to the fullest, keeping their promise of never letting anyone forget Haruka's memory.


End file.
